Letters
by phoenix1800
Summary: Kai/Rei, Li/Mariah, Max/Tyson. A series of letters after the Russian tournament between Rei and the White Tigers.
1. To Mariah, From Rei

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, so please don't sue me.

Kai/Rei slash, slight–and I do mean *slight*–hints of Rei/Mariah. Perhaps some Tyson/Max if I can fit it in.

Takes place a few weeks after the Russian championship. The White Tigers have gone home, but Rei stayed because of his injuries.

Letters

*_Mariah,_

_How have you been? How are the others? I miss you guys a lot. I'm doing a lot better, though. I'm finally off the crutches, and most of my injuries have healed, with the exception of my ribs and my ankle, which is still sore. The others are still here; we're all planning to stay in Russia for awhile, which is why I needed to write to you. _

_I know that the news is probably disappointing to you, but you see, there's something I have to tell you, and I think this is the only way I can get it out:_

_I could fall in love with you. _

_I don't know if that makes you happy or upset, but it's the way things are, and I can't help it. But usually the word 'could' is followed by a 'but' or an 'if'. So let me correct that statement:_

_I could fall in love with you if he wasn't here._

_We both know who 'he' is, Mariah. You complained that I was too accepting of his decision to leave the team before, and too lenient when he came back. You're probably right, but at least I have an excuse for it now. I'm in love with him._

_I'm sure your jaw is dropping right about now, but it's true, no lie. I love him. It's really weird too, because at the beginning I just ignored him and wrote him off as a grouch. And then when he left, I felt this inexplicable feeling of loss, and I realized that somewhere along the line I had started to care. _

_I don't know the when's or how's, and I actually don't care, because I know how I feel, and that's all that matters. I don't need to dwell on the beginnings of my feelings, just that I have them._

_We are...together now, I guess you could say. At least, I think we are, it's kind of hard to tell with him sometimes, but it makes it all the more interesting to me. I've always loved a challenge, and he's definitely one. _

_As for when that happened?  About a week ago, I was outside–I still had those stupid crutches–and he came outside with me. What happened after that is sort of blurry. He made a particularly scathing comment about Tyson, and we argued, and then all of a sudden he ended up blurting out that he loved me. It must've been really hard for him to say that, after all, he was raised to feel nothing. _

_Of course, he tried to ignore what he'd said, but it was kind of hard to do since I was kissing him at that moment. So that's how it happened. _

_I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I can't lie to you. You don't deserve to be treated as second best. You'll find someone who loves you the most, Mariah. I hope we can still be friends, and I'm sorry if I hurt you. _

_Rei_

_(P.S. A certain amber-eyed, brown-haired Beyblading captain has his eye on you. Don't pass him over). _*

Rei finished the letter, satisfied that he had explained things the best way he could. Setting the letter on the nightstand next to him, he began to unwrap his hair so he could sleep. He winced as it got tangled, but looked up as Kai stormed in.

"Stupid idiot Tyson", he grumbled to himself. Rei raised an eyebrow, still trying to untangle his hair. "Problem, koi?". Kai looked at him and his glare softened infinitely as he walked over. 

Taking the brush from Rei, he undid the tangle and brushed his koi's hair out. "Tyson was giving me a hard time about us, so I told him to mind his own business and go screw Max", he said, putting the brush down. 

Rei whipped around. "You didn't!", he exclaimed, trying to hold back his laughter and look stern. Kai shrugged. "You think he would've realized that it isn't wise to mess with me by now". Rei shook his head in repressed mirth. "You're incorrigible, did you know that? But I wouldn't have you any other way". 

Kai smirked, picking up Rei's letter. "So you wrote to her?". Rei nodded, trying to get the letter back. "Hey", he said playfully, jumping up as Kai held the letter above his head. "No fair, you're taller", he pouted. Kai pinned Rei to him with one arm and read the letter with the other. When he finished, he had an unintelligible look on his face. 

Rei frowned. "Something wrong?". Kai shook his head 'no' and laid down on their bed, pulling Rei with him. 

"So you could've loved her, huh?", asked Kai after a while. Rei shrugged. "Yes, but a strong, tall, gorgeous beyblader came and stole my heart away, so it isn't a possibility anymore", he said, curling into Kai's body. 

Unbeknownst to him, Kai smiled in satisfaction before saying, "You're going to have to tell me who he is so I can go beat him up". Rei kissed him sleepily. "I don't want you to hurt yourself. Night Kai". "Night, koneko", said Kai, closing his eyes.   

I don't mind flames, as long as they're more creative than, "You suck", or "You're sick". C'mon people, give me some constructive criticism here.


	2. Mariah's Reaction and Questions

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, so please don't sue me.

Kai/Rei slash, slight hints of Rei/Mariah...y'know, you've read the first chapter, you know the plot. 

To Galux Kitty…I'm sorry you don't like Kai/Rei, but the pairings are in the summary, so you didn't have to read this if you didn't like it…

And where/when does it say that they're related? I've seen a lot of fics with Li/Mariah, so I'm just going to say that in this fic they aren't related. 

I'd like to say thanks to all of my reviewers, your comments have been great and I really enjoy the input. Keep reviewing, please!

Chapter Two

_Rei, _

_Sorry it took so long for me to respond, you can understand why. I've gotta say, you sure know how to shock people. _

_I could've loved you too, you know. I've had a crush on you for the longest time. If you had come back it probably would've turned into love soon enough, but we'll never know now, will we?_

_I was hurt when I read your letter, but I'm pretty much over it now–well, it's been a month, so it's been a long time coming, right? I can accept the fact that we'll never be together and that you love someone else. _

_The only question I have for you is: why him? He's so cold, Rei, and completely stoic. He doesn't show any emotions at all, how do you know his love is true? You know as well as I do that you could pretty much have anyone you want if you worked for them. So why him? I don't like Kai at all, to be honest, and I don't like him for you. I know it's none of my business, but it's the truth._

_I suppose my dislike of him stems from the fact that you and the others hold so much respect for him, and I don't know why. He can be very mean to your team sometimes. Didn't you tell me once that he was willing to turn Kenny over to the Dark Bladers? If you could explain any of it to me, I'd gladly reconsider my opinion, but as of now I pretty much think you're insane. I'm sorry, I just have to speak my mind._

_As for Li, I didn't even know he noticed me. Were you serious? I mean, I've seen him looking at me once in awhile, but it doesn't mean he likes me, does it?_

_We'll always be friends Rei, I know that and I'm glad I can get that much from you. Don't be a stranger, I gave Li your address so you guys could write too. _

_Mariah_

Mariah walked down to the village post and sent her letter, then went back to her room to think. Li is pretty cute...and he's a nice guy. It wouldn't be so bad if he liked me. She blushed slightly, looking at the sky. I wish you luck with your love life, Rei...now it's time to work on my own. 

So, was it good? Bad? Okay? Let me know! There's probably going to be another 3 or 4 chapters after this, so let me know if you have ideas, or questions or anything! 


	3. Rei's Answers

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters.

I think you've gotten the plot by now, right? So I don't need to explain it.

Thanks to all the people who helped me fix the spacings, especially Android 71.

Chapter Three

_Mariah, _

_I didn't really expect you to understand why, I just recently decided to think about it and try to explain to you. First I had to get Kai's permission to tell you some more...personal parts of his life. It took some coaxing, but he agreed to let me give you a basic outline. _

_Let me get your first point out of the way: he's cold, emotionless, stoic, etc., etc. He was raised to be that way, Mariah. His grandfather–who is now in jail, thankfully–took him to the abbey when he was young, and tried to turn him into the perfect blader–hence the reluctance to be around others and talk to us, or to open up. _

About the betrayal thing, he was an arrogant prat, I'll readily admit it. He didn't like us at the beginning, and frankly couldn't have cared less about our well being as long as we won and trained hard. He won't deny it either, he had attitude problems. 

_If there's anything I've learned from my time spinning as a Bladebreaker, it's that things change, and so do people. Secretly I'll tell you that I think we (Max, Tyson, Kenny, and I) caused him to soften up a little. What can I say, it's impossible not to like us _;)._ If he knew I wrote that he'd kill me, but it's true. We were a good influence on him._

_I think he needed that too. He didn't really have any friends, and I think that would be very lonely. His training caused a lot of conditioned responses and built up an inclination in him to not trust people–he thinks if he lets someone in, they'll hurt him. If I had been treated the way he had, I don't think I could've survived it. _

_I guess I just go for the cold, mysterious type. How odd. But don't make me out to be perfect, or a great catch, Mariah. I have my own flaws, and he helps me deal with those. No one's perfect, and we help each other change for the better. That's what a relationship is all about._

_I've got to add, though, for superficial reasons–he's gorgeous. I mean, have you seen him? Utter perfection. Built, tall, and lean. And his eyes–wow. Yup, I'm totally and utterly under his spell. _

_Okay, now that I've gotten that off my hormone-crazy mind, I can continue. Deep down, he has a good heart, and you can see it. I believe him when he says he loves me because I can see it in his eyes, and his actions. He's learning to be more open, and I don't intend to leave him, not if I don't have to. _

_As for Li, I'd love to start talking to him again. And I was perfectly serious, you have a chance for something great with him. I wish you the best Mariah, keep in touch._

_Rei_

Review, please! Any ideas? Let me know!

Kai folded the letter back and placed it where it had been, looking at the sleeping form of his koi on their bed. He's wrong. He is perfect–and definitely a great catch. He smiled slightly, laying down and taking Rei into his arms. 

Rei stirred slightly and blinked, looking up at him. "Hey. When did you get here?", he asked, yawning. Kai replied, "About a half hour ago. You can go back to sleep". Rei nodded, hugging Kai around the waist. "Love you", he murmured, before he fell asleep again. "Love you too", whispered Kai, before contentedly shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Li's Letter and Request

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, so please don't sue me.

I think you've gotten the plot by now, right? So I don't need to explain it. 

Thanks again to all my reviewers! Please keep them coming!

  Chapter Four

_*Rei,_

_How have you been, man? The others and I miss you a lot. There just isn't any good competition anymore. Just kidding. How are your teammates? What have you been up to? I've been fine, practicing, drilling... and Grandfather made me run back and forth all day yesterday to get water from the river. I think he enjoyed tormenting me._

_Kevin's still being his sneaky self, Gary's still eating his parents out of house and home...Mariah's the one that worries me, honestly. But before we misunderstand each other, I don't blame you for a second. Some things are meant to be, and others are not. And despite the fact that I dislike Kai, I'm going to support you no matter what. That's what best friends do, right?_

_Anyways, Mariah was really down for a week or so. Wouldn't come out of her room, wouldn't let anyone in...it really had me upset, and you know why. Cause I like her. There, I admitted it. It wasn't that hard, I suppose. So you'll forgive me when I say that I both wanted to kill you and hug you for telling her about your relationship with Kai, right?_

_I don't actually know if that made any sense. But Mariah came out after that, and while sad, she seemed to have reached a resolution. A month later, she sent you that letter...you know I would kill to get my hands on that, right? I am a lovesick fool. But hey, a guy can have hope._

_So what do you think I should do? Should I go after her, or wait, or leave it alone? This is driving me insane, I swear I'm just going to explode one day. Heh, that would be a funny sight. Maybe then she'd notice me. _

_Write back soon, Rei, and *please* help me out here. Miss you, bud. _

_--Li*_

Li set down his pen and sighed, looking out his window. He had lived next to Mariah since she was born, and he had liked her since he had first set eyes on her. Of course, he hadn't known it then. 

He supposed that it had been a factor in his harsh treatment of Rei at the Asian finals–Mariah had liked Rei, and Rei had left them–he had gotten overly jealous that Rei could mess up and still be accepted so easily by her.

He saw Mariah leave her house and walk over to the beyblading parks. Maybe someday I'll get the nerve to tell her. Someday.


	5. Rei's Advice

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, so please don't sue me.

ff.net wouldn't allow me to update, the jerks. But hey, I'm alive and back with a new chapter, so all is well. Enjoy!

And thanks again to my reviewers!

Chapter Five

_Li,_

_I was happy to hear from you, dude. I've missed talking to you. And the competition here isn't much either. I mean, there's only so many times you can blade against your own teammates. A lot of people are afraid to face our team now, it frustrates Kai to no end. We'll all be happier when the next tournament starts._

_Speaking of which, have you heard about it yet? This time it's just going to be one huge tournament, it should last about a week or so. But unfortunately, it's scheduled for next year. Can you believe it? I've gotta wait almost an entire year until I get to compete against some fresh talent. _

_But hey, maybe I'll take a break, take up another hobby. How about cooking? I think I'd enjoy it, and I should learn anyways, since Kenny's too busy to cook, Max is doing it too often, Kai flat-out refuses, and Tyson...well, let's just say we needed a new kitchen after he finished creating his 'masterpiece'. I'm getting sick of take out, too. _

_I'm glad everyone's doing fine back home. Everyone is pretty much the same here. Kenny refuses to be separated from Dizzi, Max is still always cheerful–I think he has a never-ending supply of energy. Tyson still annoys Kai to the point of no return and he still eats about twenty meals a day. Kai is busy training, beating up Tyson, or spending time with me. And me? I spend my days training, mediating between Kai and Tyson, and spending time with Kai. _

_I have to thank you for that, by the way. While I never expected anyone to understand my relationship with Kai, it means a lot that I have your support. _

_As for Mariah, the best thing I think you can do right now is be her friend. She'll let you know if she's ready for more. Take a chance. As for that letter, she wanted to know why I 'chose' Kai. You can ask her for details on that if you want, I don't mind. _

_I think you have a good chance with Mariah, Li. Just take it slow, and don't be impatient–wait, this is you–um, just don't rush her. She'll come around eventually and see you for you._

_Tell everyone I said hi, and tell your grandfather that if he makes you run, you'll be too tired to do your other work, like bringing dinner in from the market. Be sure to emphasize that last part. Got him every time with me. _

_            Write back soon, Li. I've gotta go, Kai's about to pummel Tyson into oblivion.       _

_                                                                                                                        Rei_

Rei rushed out of his room and pulled Tyson out of Kai's grip. "Okay, what happened this time?", he asked, sighing. Kai and Tyson turned their heads away from each other. 

"He started it", muttered Tyson. Kai glared at him. "You're the one who decided it would be fun to dye my scarf pink, you human garbage disposal". Sure enough, the prized white scarf was pink. 

"I put it in the wash with my jacket by accident!", protested Tyson, though he didn't look too sorry. "And what do you mean, human garbage disposal?!?". Kai hmmphed.

"Alright, break it up. Kai, put bleach in with your scarf, it'll turn white again", said Max, grabbing Tyson's shoulder so he wouldn't try to attack Kai. 

He sighed and looked at Rei. "Remind me why we put up with them again?", he asked, looking at Rei. Rei sighed in response. "Dunno. They pay more attention to each other than to us. Maybe they should go out". He gave Kai and Tyson pointed looks, as did Max.

Kai and Tyson leapt up. "No way in hell!", yelled Kai indignantly. "I'd rather die than go out with Tyson!", he spat out the name like it was a disease. Tyson glared. "What's so bad about me? At least I'm not a sourpuss!". They looked ready to come to blows…again.

Max interrupted. "See what I mean?". He turned to Rei and held out his arm. "Shall we?". Rei took it, smiling. "Of course. We're going to go get dinner, and if you're arguing when we get back, you're on the couch". He glared at Kai, showing that he wasn't kidding, and Max added, "That goes for you too, Tyson. You guys have gotta learn to get along better. We're getting really tired of having to break you two apart".  They walked out the door.

Tyson and Kai glared at each other, flopping onto the couch in defeat.

Dizzi snickered quietly. "They are so whipped". Kenny chided, "But Rei and Max are right, Dizzi. Kai and Tyson have to learn to get along". Dizzi replied, "But it's fun watching them fight. Where am I supposed to get my entertainment now?". "You're impossible", said Kenny, sweatdropping.

Rei and Max decided to head to the mall. "How long do you think they'll be able to take it?", asked Max. Rei smirked. "Oh, they'll get along. Last time this happened Kai fell off the couch and spent the next two days grumbling at me about his headache. I told him it was his own fault and that he just had to get along with Tyson". 

Max smiled mischievously. "Tyson fell asleep on the couch and took a bite of it once". Rei sweatdropped. "The sad thing is, I don't doubt you". They looked at each other and started laughing.

They decided to lessen the torture on their respective kois (because in reality they were just as whipped) and went back after about two hours. When they got back, they were shocked to see Tyson watching T.V. and Kai working on his blade, in the same room, without and blood shed or any talking at all. 

"Hey, we're back", said Max, smiling. Tyson grinned. "Hey, Maxie. What did ya do?". Max shrugged. "Nothing much. Walked, talked, brought home take-out". Tyson kissed him. "Take-out! Thanks, Maxie". He tugged his boyfriend's hand and they walked out to the kitchen.

Rei wished that Kai could be as easy going as Tyson sometimes, because he knew Kai could be just as–if not more so–stubborn as Tyson. He guessed that Kai was probably thinking that he was a weakness and that _he _was weak for letting someone have that much influence on him. 

"Y'know it was all in fun, right?", asked Rei softly, coming up and sitting next to Kai. Kai wordlessly got up, and Rei thought he was just going to walk away, but Kai pulled on his hand as well. 

As they entered their bedroom, Rei was shocked (yet again) to see a full meal for two set out on a small table. He looked at Kai confusedly, who let out a smirk. "Tyson and I", he began, "Had a talk. We agreed to try and ignore each other". "That's great, Kai!", exclaimed Rei. "But...who cooked?". 

Kai smirked again. "Just because I refuse to cook doesn't mean I can't. What, you think I spent the entire two hours with Tyson?". Rei smiled, kissing him. "I love you, you know that?", he asked, sighing contentedly. Kai smiled slightly, and led him over to the food. "I know, love you too", he said quietly. Rei smiled happily. Usually it was harder to get those words out of Kai. 

They ate in silence, until Rei asked, "Do you think you could teach me how? To cook, I mean". Kai thought about it. Who am I kidding? I can never tell him 'no'. He nodded. "Only when Tyson's out of the house. I don't need another thing for him to laugh about". Rei smiled mischievously. "Oh, I don't know. I like a guy who can cook". He smirked at Kai, flashing his fangs and looking at him suggestively. 

Kai smirked back. "Keep that up and we're never going to get to the food, koneko". Rei simply grinned in response.

Abrupt ending, I know, and I'm sorry. It just kinda stopped…I have no control over this fic anymore. It has run wild and now I just type and the words come out. Go figure. Review, please!!


	6. A Visit and a Heartbreak

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1I don't own Beyblade or any of characters, so please don't sue me. 

I'm still alive! I've just been really busy. The next (and last) chapter won't be up until the 28th, though, cause I'll be in Italy for spring break. Thanks to all of my reviewers! And to Elbereth Githoniel, here's some angst for you.

This chapter takes place at the next tournament, so it's been about a year since Rei's letter to Li. 

Chapter Six

_Mariah,_

_How are you and Li doing? Still together, right? And the others? Well, to cut to the point, I was wondering of you and the White Tigers would like to stay at my place for the duration of your time at the tournament. I would love to catch up with you guys, it's been more than a year since I last saw you._

_Don't worry about rooms, there are two extra, so you guys can split those amongst yourselves. I'd really love the company. Reply soon!_

_                                                                                    Rei_

Mariah looked anxiously out the window of the plane. "Are we almost there?", she asked excitedly. Li laughed in his seat next to her. "Calm down, Mariah. We're almost there. If I didn't know better I'd say you were a little *too* excited about seeing Rei".

Mariah stopped to hug him and give him a kiss before replying, "I can't help it! I haven't seen Rei in ages, and he is the one who got us together, you know". Li smiled fondly. "Yeah, I know".

"Do you think he's still together with Kai?", asked Li, after awhile. Rei had stopped mentioning Kai in his letters after he had told them about his relationship, and they never asked. 

Mariah huffed slightly, "I wouldn't think so. Even though Rei tried to explain it, I still don't see how Kai's a good person. He probably moved on after a few months". Li chided gently, "They love each other, Mariah. That isn't a nice thing to say". He didn't understand Rei's feelings himself, but Rei was his best friend and he had agreed to support him. 

Mariah sighed. "I can't help it. It's just that he didn't exactly impress me the last time we met". "Things change in a year. Who knows what he's like now?", replied Li. He turned to Kevin and Gary. "I expect you two to be on your best behavior. We are guests, after all, Rei's friends or not. Kevin, no mocking, and Gary, please don't eat Rei out of house and home". "Mmm, eating", said Gary thoughtfully. The others sweatdropped. 

Kevin sighed. "If I have to. Besides, Rei's cool. I won't bother him". Li said sternly, "That goes for the other Bladebreakers as well, Kevin". Kevin sighed. "Oh, fine. Ruin all my fun". 

They arrived at the airport and Rei was waiting for them, along with Max. "Hey guys!", said Rei, running up to them. He hugged Mariah, slapped hands with Kevin and Li, and nearly got squeezed to death in a bear-hug from Gary. Max waved, laughing as Rei gasped for air. 

"Very funny", said Rei, punching Max lightly on the arm. "C'mon guys, let's go". They piled into a rented car and arrived at a house a few minutes later. 

Assuming that the BBA had paid for the rather large house, the White Tigers asked no questions and walked in. "Wow Rei, nice pad you got here", said Kevin, looking around. 

Rei smiled. "Best part is out back". He led them outside, where the house ended into the forest. He leapt up onto a tree and asked, "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!". Everyone except Max, who stayed inside, and Gary, who chose to walk behind them, jumped up behind Rei and followed as he led them to a clearing where a few beyblading dishes were set up.

"Show me just how much you've improved", said Li as a challenge, smirking at Rei. Rei flashed his fangs playfully. "You're on". They began to battle. Li was impressed. "Wow, Rei. Drigger seems to have tripled in power". Rei smiled. "I've been training".

At sunset they walked back in. Tyson, Max, and Kenny were sitting on a couch in the living room. "Hey guys, what's up?", asked Tyson cheerfully. "We were blading", answered Mariah. 

They continued chatting some more. Rei left and came back after about an hour. "Hey guys, I've got dinner", he announced. "Food!", cried Tyson and Gary in unison, running out the door. Everyone else sweatdropped. "I made enough food for both of them...I hope", said Rei. "Let's go before they eat everything". 

They walked into the dining room, where Tyson and Gary were already stuffing their faces. "God you guys, at least use a napkin!", cried Mariah. Li, Kenny, and Max sighed in unison, while Kevin winced and Rei shook his head in disbelief. 

"Maybe I should've just ordered take-out...we're probably going to need extra food", sighed Rei. "Got it covered", said a voice from behind them all.

Everyone turned around to see Kai carrying in two colossal bags of take-out food. Rei took one bag from him and said, "Thanks". Kai nodded curtly and set the other bag down. He acknowledged the White Tigers with a nod and a "Hey". 

They stared at him until Kai got annoyed and said, "Yes?". They snapped out of it and Li replied, "Nothing. Nice to see you again, Kai". Kai blinked in surprise, but nodded again and turned to Tyson, rolling his eyes. "Here. Eat the take-out so they can at least try what Rei cooked". Tyson and Gary grabbed the take-out and began eating that.   

Kai rolled his eyes once more, and everyone else started eating. Dinner was held in complete silence. Li and Mariah were each trying to figure out if Rei and Kai were still together. So far, they hadn't shown any inclination towards it 

Afterwards, they sat in the large living room while Rei cleaned up. Kai left without a word, going to the kitchen, though no one else knew it.

"Hey, koneko", he murmured, hugging Rei from behind as he was washing dishes. Rei jumped, but relaxed as he realized who it was. "Hey. How did it go today?". Kai smirked slightly. "Voltaire's trying to appeal again. It isn't going to fly. I kicked the Demolition Boys out–finally–and Boris is long gone. The Abbey should be shut down in a matter of weeks". 

Rei turned around and hugged him. "That's great, Kai! I thought it was going to take another year! So what happened?". Kai smiled slightly. "Mr. Dickenson pulled some strings in the BBA. Got the higher-ups to recognize the Abbey as a menace to society".

Rei let out a half-smirk. "That it was. Have you noticed that Mariah and Li have been staring at us all evening?". "Yes. It's annoying", stated Kai bluntly. Rei grinned. "They're just trying to figure out if we're still together. I mean, we aren't very public and PDA-oriented".

Kai scoffed, leaning back. "Thank Kami", he grumbled. Rei pouted. "Aw, you know you love me, Kai". Kai raised an eyebrow and asked seriously, "Does it bother you that we aren't affectionate in public?". 

Rei shook his head, turning back to the sink. "I know you love me. And I know you won't do anything to hurt me. Besides, I don't want to have to deal with nosy people staring at us on the streets if we hold hands".

He turned back for a second and winked. "Plus, I know you're a big old softie deep down. That's my secret, and I intend to keep it that way...unless I really want to give Tyson a heart attack one day".   

Kai growled. "I'm not soft". Rei smiled cheerfully. "Whatever you say, koi", he said, with a half-smirk, half-smile gracing his features. Kai huffed a little. "I'm not", he muttered. 

They walked out to the living room and Rei asked, "So when are you guys competing?". Kevin answered, "Tomorrow afternoon. You?". "Day after, in the morning", said Kenny, checking Dizzi to make sure. "We're going up against Spintensity again". "Wonder if they've gotten any better", mused Tyson.

"Dunno", said Max thoughtfully. "Guess we'll see. Who are you guys up against?", he asked. "Some unknown team. Dragon Blades, Blade Dragons...something like that. Already looked them up. They've got nothing on us", answered Li.

"But don't forget, when we were competing in the Asian tournament we weren't evenly matched either", said Rei. "So be careful". Li nodded. 

It turned out to not be a problem anyways, as the White Tigers flattened the competition the next day. The day the Bladebreakers were to compete, they ran into Spintensity early. 

"Hey, Max!", said Luis jovially. "Did you ever decide to take up the samba?". Max laughed. "Nope, I decided to stick to blading, Luis. How've you guys been?". 

Frankie looked at Rei and smiled. "Hey, Rei. Hope you've kept practicing, I've gotten better than ever". Rei nodded, smiling back. "Let's see you back it up in the dish, Frankie". 

To Kai's surprise, Frankie turned to him next. "Great to see you again too, Kai. You look better than ever", she said, winking. She flounced off with her team. Rei was twitching in anger, and Kai was just staring in surprise. 

He turned to Rei and was slightly amused to see him glaring at Frankie's retreating back. "It wasn't anything, you know", he stated. Rei glared at him. "Wasn't anything? She just outright flirted with you!", he hissed.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Whatever happened to, 'I know you love me and would never hurt me'?", he asked. Rei replied, "I trust you. I don't trust her. And she just gave me one more reason to beat her. Hmmph. Nobody hits on my boyfriend in front of me". He went on grumbling to himself about stupid girls.

Kai was secretly warmed by Rei's unusual display of possessiveness. It was nice to know that Rei was as protective of him as he was of Rei. 

The teams were to warm up in separate meeting rooms. About an hour and a half before the competition, Kai was standing in the Bladebreakers' room, eyes closed and arms crossed, waiting for Rei. Tyson, Max, and Kenny had gone to grab a quick meal–well, quick for Tyson, that is.

He heard someone come into the room and walk up to him. Rei's early, he thought, responding as he was kissed. But a few seconds into the kiss, he realized that the person he was kissing wasn't Rei. For one, while Rei was slim, he wasn't *this* slim, and secondly, Rei didn't wear perfume. 

His eyes snapped open in time to see that Rei was watching, his eyes wide and shocked and his jaw open, and that he was kissing Frankie. Rei snapped out of his trance and shot Kai a look full of despair before running off.

Kai shoved Frankie off of him and asked angrily, "What did you think you were doing?". Frankie smiled. "Just seeing if you liked me. You responded well enough". "First of all, I'm attached. Second of all, if you ever touch me again I'll make you wish you had never set eyes on me", snarled Kai, running away to find Rei.

Rei ran into the White Tigers' meeting room panting and hoping that Kai wouldn't chase after him. Of course, he was a little occupied when I saw him, he thought angrily. He sank down to the floor and drew his knees up to his chest. Instead of tears; however, came a burning anger that threatened to consume him. 

Li and Mariah walked in a few minutes later. "So I told him to–Rei?!? What happened?", asked Mariah, as she dropped to her knees next to him. Li was quick to follow. 

Rei looked up at them. "Hey guys", he said. "What happened to you, man?", asked Li worriedly. "Kai kissed Frankie. In front of me. So nothing much, really, I just got my heart stomped on", said Rei tonelessly. 

Mariah blinked. "You were still together?". "'Were' being the key word, Mariah", said Rei. "He *kissed* her. I thought he loved me", he said softly, the anger defusing and sadness taking its place. 

"Rei...I'm so sorry", said Mariah, hugging him. Rei stood up suddenly after a few minutes. "I've gotta go, guys. I just–I need to clear my head. I'll be back". He nodded at them gratefully, walking out. 

"This is bad", said Li, looking at his friend's retreating back. Mariah nodded.

Rei walked outside, to one of the balconies adorning the stadium. He judged the jump from the ledge to the trees, and was about to jump to a branch when he heard Kai's breathless voice behind him. "Rei, let me explain", started Kai. 

Rei silenced him with a cold stare. "You don't need to explain anything, Kai. Really, I get it. It's over". He jumped off the ledge and onto a tree branch, leaping away.

Hmm…angst. There ya go. Review, please! 


	7. A Plan, a Talk, and a Resolution

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, and I'm sure you know that.

Sorry about the wait, I wanted to revise this chapter! Enjoy and review, please!

Chapter Seven

Previously...

_He heard someone come into the room and walk up to him. Rei's early, he thought, responding as he was kissed. But a few seconds into the kiss, he realized that the person he was kissing wasn't Rei. For one, while Rei was slim, he wasn't *this* slim, and secondly, Rei didn't wear perfume. _

_His eyes snapped open in time to see that Rei was watching, his eyes wide and shocked and his jaw open, and that he was kissing Frankie. Rei snapped out of his trance and shot Kai a look full of despair before running off._

_...Rei walked outside, to one of the balconies adorning the stadium. He judged the jump from the ledge to the trees, and was about to jump to a branch when he heard Kai's breathless voice behind him. "Rei, let me explain", started Kai. _

_Rei silenced him with a cold stare. "You don't need to explain anything, Kai. Really, I get it. It's over". He jumped off the ledge and onto a tree branch, leaping away._

Kai cursed Rei's neko-jin abilities, knowing he couldn't follow. He'll come back, he'll have to. Maybe then he'll let me explain, he thought morosely, going back inside. 

It was five minutes before the match and Rei was nowhere to be seen. "Aw, man, where is he? Kai, you're going to have to substitute", said Kenny, looking around. But at that moment Rei walked in. "Dude, where were you?", asked Tyson. "The match is about to start". "Out", replied Rei. He looked across the dish. "I think I should battle Mario instead of Frankie", he said, turning back to his team. "What? Why?", asked Kenny. 

"Because if I battle her right now I'm going to destroy her blade to the point of no return and that won't make Drigger very happy. I don't really feel like losing my bit beast again because of my anger. So Tyson can battle Frankie and I'll battle Mario", said Rei calmly.

Kai knew that now was not the time to talk to Rei, as they were in public and Rei was extremely angry. The match started with Max against Luis. Luis had developed an entirely new system, and his dance attack was now completely random. Despite that, Max managed to slam his blade hard enough that it flew out of the ring. 

"Next up, we have Rei and...Mario!", said the announcer. Frankie looked surprised. "Hey Rei, what's the deal? I thought you wanted a rematch?", she said, looking at him. Rei's eyes narrowed. "Sorry, you must have missed the change while you were busy kissing my boyfriend". Frankie's eyes widened. "You mean you're going out with Kai?". Rei clapped sarcastically. "Brilliant, Sherlock. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match to win". And win he did, easily trouncing Mario's blade. 

After he won he stayed to watch Tyson win his match, congratulated him, then left with Mariah and Li. At the house he locked himself in his room while Mariah and Li talked. 

"Poor Rei", murmured Mariah, as they sat outside in the yard. "He didn't deserve that...God, what the hell was Kai thinking?", asked Li. "He wasn't thinking, the jerk", said Mariah angrily.

"I think we should try to help", said Li thoughtfully. "What?! You want to help them get back together? I knew Kai was no good before, and this just proved it!", exclaimed Mariah, leaping up.  

Li replied, "I'm just as angry as you are, Mariah. But as much as you may hate to admit it, Rei was happier than ever when he was around Hiwatari. I mean, you could see it, couldn't you? In those first letters he sent you telling you about his relationship, and even the letters after that when he didn't mention Hiwatari...he was happy". 

He paused, looking at her. "If we can help, I think we should. Doesn't mean I don't want to pummel Kai for hurting my best friend, it doesn't mean that he should automatically be forgiven for what he did, but Rei's well-being should come before our own feelings about this".     

Mariah sighed. "I guess", she said grudgingly. "I don't like it, though. What if he hurts Rei again? Then it would be our faults for helping out". She paused and said quietly, "But we haven't really asked, have we?". 

Li looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?". "Well, we know what Rei saw", explained Mariah, "But we never asked Kai what happened, we just assumed he cheated on Rei...what if that wasn't really what happened, if what Rei saw was a misunderstanding?". 

"You think?", asked Li dubiously. Mariah smiled slightly. "There's proof. However much of a cold, standoffish jerk Kai is, he isn't stupid. Why would he risk getting caught when he knew Rei was coming in a few minutes? And we both saw him chase after Rei, which he wouldn't have bothered with if he didn't care, and then there's his eyes". 

Li raised an eyebrow. Mariah continued. "I mean what I saw in his eyes...he looked so sad, Li. It was very unlike him. You can't fake emotion like that...and I do hate to admit this, but the love I see in Kai's eyes for Rei is kind of like what I see in my eyes in the mirror when I think of you. And I know that's real". 

Li smiled, hugging her. "So when did you go from hating Kai to defending him?", he asked. Mariah sighed. "I don't know...but to be fair, let's at least ask Kai". Li's eyes lit up. "I've got an idea, if all else fails and they don't work it out", he said, grinning. "What?", asked Mariah. Li smiled. "You'll see".   

The next day, while Tyson and Max were trying to cheer up Rei and Kenny was working, Mariah and Li prepared. "So how do we deal with this?", asked Mariah. "You've got to be firm. If Kai sees you as weak, he won't bother talking at all. And I want answers", said Li determinedly.  

They marched into the living room, where Kai was facing the window, thinking about something. "If you've come here to yell at me, don't waste your time", said Kai, turning swiftly around to face them. "It's none of your business anyways". He turned back around. 

Li walked up to him and forced him around by the shoulder, not noticing the icy glare Kai shot at him. "It's our business when you break our best friend's heart", he stated bluntly. "So start talking. What happened?". 

Kai raised an eyebrow. He was impressed with Li's nerve. Had anyone else done that, they would already be dead. "He walked in on Frankie kissing me", he stated plainly, ignoring the ache in his heart. "He thought I initiated it, got upset, and left'. 

"So tell it from your side", said Mariah, walking up to them. She looked at Kai and spoke softly. "No one else is going to listen to your side of the story, Kai. And if you really care about Rei and want to be with him, you'll tell us the truth". 

Kai showed no outward response, but he was bewildered inside. They're right. I'll gladly talk if it means I could even get the chance to make it up to Rei. "I had my eyes closed. I thought Rei was the one coming into the room, so I responded when I was kissed. After a few seconds I realized that it wasn't Rei, but it was too late, because he had already seen it. I shoved Frankie away and chased after him. Happy?", he asked. 

Li let go of him. "Not really. He loves you, Kai. Do you even know the meaning of the word? He stood up to us and defended you when we told him he was crazy for being with you. He risked losing our friendship and the friendship of your teammates to be with you. Because he loves you".

Kai glared at them, not letting them see how much their words stung. I did let him down, he thought glumly, before strengthening his glare. "I told you, don't bother trying to appeal to me. I tried talking to him, he won't listen". 

"Well, try harder!", snapped Mariah. Kai raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd have wanted us to break up". "You make Rei happy. As much as I hate to admit it, he's happiest when he's around you", answered Mariah, still glaring at him. "And if you're going to let something stupid like this destroy your relationship, maybe you don't deserve him after all".

"You think I don't know that?", scoffed Kai. "I know that I don't deserve someone like him. You don't have to tell me that", he finished quietly. 

And we've made a breakthrough, thought Li. "So what are you going to do?", he asked. Kai snapped, "I don't know, alright?! Is that what you wanted to hear? I don't know what to do about it. He's the first person I've ever loved in my entire life. So forgive me if I don't automatically know how to handle this". He stormed out. 

Li and Mariah looked at each other. "Did he just say what I think he said?", asked Mariah. "Apparently", answered Li. "Not only did he admit a weakness, he hinted about his past. So the Ice Man has a heart". He pulled out a small black box from behind his back, where it had been hidden, and looked at Mariah. "Shall we?". Mariah smiled. "Of course". They walked out of the room. 

It was about a week later. Kai and Rei had moved into separate rooms and weren't on speaking terms, while everyone else mediated between them. Li and Mariah decided that they had waited long enough and put their plan into action.

"Rei, what's up?", asked Li, entering. Rei looked up. "Hey guys", he said quietly. "We have something to show you", said Mariah cheerfully. Rei looked at them curiously as Li tossed him a black box. "A tape recorder?", asked Rei curiously. "Listen to it. I think you'll be interested in what's on it", said Li. They left.

Rei started to play the tape, curious. As soon as he heard Kai's voice he considered stopping the tape, but let it play, longing for the deep, smooth sound of his ex-lover's voice. 

"If you've come here to yell at me, don't waste your time", said Kai's voice. "It's none of your business anyways". "It's our business when you break our best friend's heart. So start talking. What happened?", asked Li's voice. Rei listened intently, his eyes growing wider with each sentence said. 

Kai was curled up in a chair on the balcony of the room that used to be his and Rei's. I miss him, he thought, depressed. He laughed at himself inwardly. I'm so pathetic. A year ago this wouldn't have affected me in the least. I could've at least kept up a facade. Everyone knows how fucking miserable I am right now. 

"Hey", said a voice quietly, from behind him. Kai snapped to attention. Don't get your hopes up, he chided himself. It only leads to downfall and disappointment. But as he turned around, he was shocked to see that Rei was there, and was talking to him. 

"Hey", he said in response, for lack of a better thing to say. Rei bit his lip. Kai looked perfectly calm, and Rei envied him for it. "Can we talk?", he asked softly. "I thought we were done talking", said Kai, rather coldly. He regretted his comment as Rei flinched and turned around. Sorry to waste your time, then", he said sadly, about to walk away. 

"Wait!", called Kai, before he could fully think about what he wanted to say. All he knew was that he didn't want Rei to go. When Rei turned back, he said, "Uh...". Crap. Now I sound like a rambling idiot, he thought, before focusing and saying, "I didn't mean that. I'd...I'd like to talk", he said, looking up at Rei. The happy look in the golden orbs made it all worth it. 

Li and Mariah were curious as to what Rei had done after hearing the tape, but when they went to Rei's room, it was empty. "Is that a good sign?", asked Li. "Hopefully", said Mariah. "I think we did the right thing, don't you?". "Yeah, we did", said Li, smiling slightly, hugging her. "We did".  

The next day everyone was surprised to see Kai and Rei walk in hand-in-hand. "What are you staring at?", snapped Kai. Everyone quickly averted their eyes. Rei elbowed him slightly and turned to Mariah and Li, smiling. "Thanks for the tape, guys. I owe you". "Nah, we're square. You helped Mariah and I get together", said Li. Kai glared at them. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll kill you...but thanks", he said reluctantly. 

Mariah smiled sweetly. "You're welcome, Kai", she replied. Kai glared and turned away, grumbling something under his breath. 

Rei laughed as Kai glared at him too. "Don't look at me, I didn't have anything to do with this", he protested. Kai rolled his eyes, pulling Rei to him. "Yeah, whatever. Let's go", he muttered, taking Rei out of the room with him. Rei shrugged at the others and let himself be dragged out. Tyson smirked and called out, "Hey Kai, does this mean we don't have to train today?!". "Shut up and go screw Max, Tyson!", was the reply. 

Sigh…and all is well. I wanted a happy ending, and there it is. The epilogue will be up in a few days. Review!


	8. Epilogue

I don't own Beyblade…blah, blah, blah…

Epilogue! Yay! It's the last installment of this story, but I was thinking of writing a few side fics to this story, on how Rei and Kai and Li and Mariah got together. What do you think? Review and tell me if you like the idea!

I'd also like to thank all of my previous reviewers. I mean, I never expected to get so many reviews and positive messages. Thank you so much!

Epilogue 

Four weeks later...

_Hey Rei, _

_Congratulations on winning the tournament!  I can't believe the White Tigers got beaten by the All Stars, but at least I didn't lose to that witch Emily, only tied. Hmmph. She's such a brat. How are you doing? How is everyone else? What's next on your agenda? I mean, the Asian tournament, the American tournament, World Championships, this last tournament...there isn't much more for you guys to conquer. And are you ever going to come visit us?! Everyone misses you back home. _

_Li and I are doing alright. We're still together, and Kevin has his eye on some girl in the village. It's really funny, cause he has no idea what he's doing. Li and I are going to help him out. Gary wants you to send him food, he wants to know who taught you how to cook. Apparently he couldn't get enough of it. _

_So life is good now, right? You and Kai are okay? I hope so...I can see now that you really are good for each other. I understand you guys a little better now. I wish you the best. Write back soon, and come visit sometime._

_                                                                                                Mariah_

Rei folded the letter and smiled to himself, looking at the stars. Tyson ambled over and asked, "Dude, what's up? The party's still going". There was a celebration inside for the Bladebreakers, since they had won the tournament. Rei smiled at him. "Just thinking, Tyson". "Well, Mr. Sourpuss looks kinda lonely", hinted Tyson, grinning. "And there are a lot of girls _and_ guys eyeing him". 

Rei smirked, shaking his head. "Shut up and go screw Max, Tyson", he said cheerfully, walking back inside. Tyson groaned, "You've been hanging out with Kai too long!", he yelled in response, wandering off to find his boyfriend. 

Rei made his way inside the packed house to where his koi was standing in a corner, arms crossed and eyes closed. "Hey", he said. Kai's eyes snapped open and he let out a tiny smile. "Hey, koneko". "Tyson told me to come save you from the horrors of the party", said Rei, leaning next to him. Kai rolled his eyes. "I want to get out of here", he muttered. "All those people keep staring at me, what's wrong with them?". He pointed to a small group of girls and a few guys who were currently simultaneously glaring at Rei and staring dreamily at Kai. Kai glared at them, but they seemed unaffected.

Rei twitched a little. Does he not realize that he's gorgeous?, he thought, before smirking and saying. "I can take care of them". He pulled Kai to him and kissed him. Kai responded instantly, pulling Rei closer. After they broke apart Rei looked towards the group and mouthed, 'He's taken'. The group glared, but disbanded, and Rei smiled in satisfaction. 

He dragged Kai back outside with him and plopped down onto a bench. "Better?", he asked, after Kai had sat down. Kai paused, pulled Rei into his lap, and closed his eyes. "Much", he replied. Rei purred slightly, looking up at the sky again. At least we got them to move this up a day", he said optimistically. Kai scoffed, "Like hell they were going to make us go to a party on our anniversary". "Looks like they did anyways, it's midnight", said Rei. "An entire year...I love you, Kai". Kai opened his eyes and let out a true smile. "I love you too, Rei".    

It's over!!! *Sniff, sniff*. Sorry if the ending sucks, I was having a brain freeze. Review, please!!


End file.
